


Red Delicious

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ "Hey, ¿quieres una manzana?" me ofreció, sin expresión alguna. "Me... me gustan más la fresas" respondí, intentando no distorsionar mi voz. Y aunque dije la verdad, al minuto me arrepentí. [VIÑETA ~ RoguexErza]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Delicious

I

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente. Tengo tres libros en mi mano, con los cuales estoy segura son más que suficientes para poder estudiar mucho durante toda la noche y sacar una nota exitosa en el examen de mañana. Salgo del edificio y sigo mi camino. Entretanto, fijo la mirada al frente, ignorando cómo otros estudiantes de la universidad platican cosas poco interesantes, hacen tonterías, se besan, comen los productos de la máquina expendedora y se queman los ojos con los teléfonos móviles.

Entrecierro mi vista. No me importa nada de eso. Es sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

Me detengo frente a una banca de madera, la miro por un instante, como si tratara de buscarle alguna imperfección, sin embargo, me gusta demasiado como para buscar defectos de ella. Tomo asiento y de inmediato, abro el primer libro. Entonces empiezo a leer, curvando los labios en una leve sonrisa.

No me importa que las hojas de los árboles a veces caigan sobre mí, porque finalmente, el árbol del que provienen siempre protege mi piel de los rayos del sol. Cambio la página muchas veces. La lectura va siendo interesante, o por lo menos, me forzo a considerarla de ese modo.

Suspiro, el aire mueve a la derecha mis rojizos cabellos, al igual que las pocas hojas de papel que los estudiantes dejan caer (mejor dicho, tiran). Entrecierro los ojos, y en un par de segundos, me quedo dormida sin causa alguna.

-

Subo los párpados con pereza y no me queda más que aceptar que necesito dormir más. Espabilo. Las últimas noches no han sido plácidas ni nada que me deje fresca como lechuga.

Mi vista se aclara totalmente, ya no veo borroso justo como cuando uno recién despierta. Y para mi sorpresa, parece ser que el lugar se ha quedado vacío. ¿Mi primera reacción? a) una apocalipsis zombi sucedió y me la perdí por quedarme dormida (que por cierto, resultó que soy inmune a ellos, porque de lo contrario ya estuviera como toda una muerta viviente). La descarto, es ridícula. b) todos están en sus aulas, aburriéndose y viendo moscas. Esta opción es más realista y la tomo.

Perfecto, pienso con ácido sarcasmo. Seguro lo que el maestro explica hoy, está mañana en su hoja de papel conocida como examen.

—Ese no luce un buen lugar para dormir —de repente una grave voz hace que mis sentidos se exalten. Giro la cabeza y diviso a un muchacho alto, de tez morena, cabellos azabaches y con ojos de color… rojos, como mi ardiente cabello.

No encuentro qué decir, sinceramente, las conversaciones en las que participo son consideradas demasiado pesadas. Pero para empezar, ¿quién es él y por qué se ha atrevido a hablarme? A mí; Erza Scarlet, Titania, la chica a la que todos le temen en la universidad. Enarco una ceja (luchando por permanecer estoica), pensando en alguna buena respuesta, sin embargo, los labios de él se abren primero.

—Lindo cabello —me dice, sonriendo, viéndose ante mí de una manera tan natural.

Vaya comentario que hace.

Me sonrojo sin que quiera. Mi cuerpo reacciona por propia voluntad. Y debo aceptar que.... jamás había sentido esta cálida sensación dentro de mi pecho. Ni siquiera cuando saco las mejores notas, cuando los profesores me felicitan y cuando… ¿Debería llamar esto a lo que todos llaman "enamorar"? ¿O debería decirme idiota?

—Me gusta —continúa diciendo mientras yo bajo lentamente la cabeza, apenada—. Hey, ¿quieres una manzana? —me ofrece, sin expresión alguna. ¿De dónde sacó la manzana? Eso no importa. Estoy segura que del bolsillo de su chaleco negro. A menos que sea un mago. ¡Ugh! Ese tipo me hace sacar la parte más incoherente de mí.

¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo?

—Me... me gustan más la fresas —respondo, intentando no distorsionar mi voz. Y aunque digo la verdad, al minuto me arrepiento.

No estoy acostumbrada a esto. No deja simplemente de mirarme. Lo analizo. Él, ahí parado frente de mí, tan normal, como si ya me conociera. Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre ni le interesa el mío. Yo, aquí, sentada en mi banca favorita, totalmente nerviosa sin saber por qué, queriendo conocer de él y que él se pregunte por mí.

No tengo remedio.

Otra vez el viento ladea mis cabellos, haciéndolos ver cual mar al viento.

—Rogue Cheney.

—Erza Scarlet.

Sonrío, y entonces él hace lo mismo. Y extrañamente, eso me hace sentir feliz y no lo entiendo... sólo puedo pensar en una cosa: ¿Tendrá de casualidad otra manzana?


End file.
